1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention more particularly relates to a hearing aid comprising an ear canal part prepared for being arranged in the ear canal of a hearing aid user. The ear canal part has a sound opening which is provided with a bushing for receiving an ear wax guard.
A hearing aid usually has a sound opening or sound outlet in a part arranged in the ear canal of a person using the hearing aid. The sound outlet is an opening connected, e.g. with a sound guide, e.g. a short tubing, to a receiver also arranged in the ear canal part.
2. The Prior Art
The hearing aid may be of different types, where the completely-in-canal type and the in-the-ear type will always be provided with a receiver in the ear canal providing sound through a sound opening. In order to avoid ear wax from the human ear canal to enter through this sound opening, an ear wax guard is usually applied. Such an ear wax guard is known from EP-B1-1097606.
Ear wax guards are exchangeable and need to be replaced on a regular basis in order not to have the sound outlet blocked by ear wax. The time between changes of the ear wax guard varies between persons, because the amount of ear wax produced differs from person to person.
The ear wax guard is usually placed in a bushing into which it is fixed, e.g. by friction or by some clicking means. This means that some manipulation is necessary in order to remove a used ear wax guard and to insert a new one.
It has been found that this frequent manipulation results in that the bushing comes off the ear mold or hearing aid shell, or is loosened from it.